The present disclosure relates generally to an electrical distribution apparatus, and particularly to an electrical distribution apparatus having controlled cooling.
Switchboards or other equipment for mounting and supplying electrical power to circuit breakers, switches, contactors, transformers, or other devices, are well known in the art. The electrical rating of the equipment limits the amount of total electrical current or number of devices that may be operated within the equipment due to the increased operating temperature associated with an increase in current demand. It is advantageous to control the thermal environment within the equipment enclosure to safely operate the components at acceptable operating temperatures. Thermal control means, such as vents, channels, and “chimneys”, may be formed within the equipment housing to optimize the natural convective airflow within the equipment. Heat sinks and cooling fins may also be used to reduce the operating temperature of the equipment enclosure, busbars, or other components within the equipment enclosure. While existing thermal control means for electrical distribution equipment may be suitable for their intended purpose, there remains, however, a need in the art for an electrical distribution apparatus that provides an improved arrangement of control and protection against possible overtemperature conditions.